The Forrbiden Love (YukioXOC)
by Ayame-channa
Summary: Hikari Kanaru a 15 year old girl is sent to the Cram school to become a Exorcist and starts to fall for her instructor Yukio. Will she be able to confront her feelings? rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay I fiiiinally got around to creating the remake of The forbidden love, my first and only fanfic I made up here, and it's been a while since I finished the most recent chapter of it but life got in the way but I promise to be frequent with my posting, I want to get at least on chapter written a month but if things happen I won't be able to do it like that and I truly hope you all will understand. Also, I've changed up the origin of Hikari the heroine of the story mainly and what she is and why she's shown up to true cross academy. I also changed the pov to a third person. Anywho enough with me, ramblings, let's get on to the story! Oh yeah, I don't own anything but my story and Hikari.

* * *

Outside the gates of True Cross Academy stood a lone girl who stared at the buildings and high schoolers wandering the campus. She took a deep breath as she stepped into the gates and took s look around pinpointing where she wanted to go and headed towards her destination.

The girl sighed as she walked to headmaster's office and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." She braced herself again as he opened the door and stepped into the room and was greeted by the sight of a man dressed in mostly white and dark blue hair as he turned towards her. "It's a surprise to see you in here, Hikari." The girl named Hikari looked up again, "It has been a while since we last seen each other hasn't Mephisto?" Sh replied with a grin on her face as she sat in the chair in front of the desk. "What brings you here?" Hikari looked up at him her smile replaced with a slightly pleading expression, "I need somewhere to stay for a while." She stated with a sigh, "For a few months at the least then I'll leave you alone please." She said her gaze shifting down to her lap as Mephisto got up and gently placed a hand on the blonde's head. "Don't you worry a little hair on your head, my dear, I'll help you." Hikari looked up as her face brightened. "Really?! Oh, Mephy thank you!" She chirped as he hugged him happily. "It's not a problem dear, now listen I'll give you directions on what to do now just wait a bit."

Off in the near end of the campus of True Cross two boy walked to the abandoned dorms of the school as the older of the two looked sheepishly,"Look Yukio I know this looks bad but-" He was quickly cut off by Yukio, "Rin you burned half a forest, of course, it looks bad, just shut it and let me sort this out." Yukio as he stopped in front of the doors of the boy's dorm. On it was a note that had been taped to it as Yukio pulled it off and read it, 'Dear Okumura twins I've left someone in your care, treat them with kindness as they are dear to me and I'll know if you've been mean to them or cause them harm of any kind and there will be consequences for it. Have a nice day, Mephisto.' Yukio sighed as he looked up at his brother, "If you find someone around here Mephisto dumped them on us." His statement dragged a sigh from his older twin as they walked into the building and looked around, "Well they're not down here, Rin I'm going to take a shower don't destroy the dorm or scare the newcomer until I get back okay?" Before his twin could answer he already had headed upstairs as into his room to grab a few bathing needs and stopped short as he stared at his bed. Someone was in his bed as he drew one of his guns and slowly walked towards it and grabbed the sheets pulling it back and stared at what he saw, there was a girl sleeping in his bed and he had to admit she looked pretty cute as she stirred a bit and opened her eyes her bright, crystal blue eyes meeting Yukio's dark brown ones for a few seconds before she let out a shriek causing him to falling back in surprise as she scurried to the wall, "W-Who are you?!" Yukio groaned and sat up with a groan as he rubbed the back of his head, "I could ask you the same thing considering you're sleeping in my bed." He mumbled as the unknown girl looked at him as her face flushed a bit, "Y-You live here...?" Yukio got to his feet, "Yeah I do and you," He started brushing himself off as he looked up the girl, "You must be the person who's going to be staying with us, I'm Yukio, it's nice to meet you." He said as he saw something move around the sheets as Rin's familiar, Kuro popped up out of the sheets and hopped up into the girl's lap drawing a squeal of delight from her as she started petting him, "Kitty you came back!" Yukio stared at her in surprise, she for sure wasn't any normal person if she could see the demon cat. Was she training to become an exorcist or did something happen to her when she was younger that enabled her able to see them? Either way, Yukio made it noted that he should keep an eye on her. The girl suddenly spoke pulling him out of his thoughts as she looked up at him, "I'm Hikari by the way!" She said with a cheerful tone in her voice that would cheer up even the saddest man. Just then someone busted into the door as Rin should up hand on the hilt of his sword as he looked around frantically, "Yukio what's wrong I heard screaming!" He stopped when he saw the two and put his sword down as he looked confused as Yukio sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Rin this is Hikari, she's the one who Mephisto left with us." Rin stared at the young girl for a bit, "To be honest I expect the guest to be a guy but okay."Yukio shook his head and sighed as he pulled Rin out the room, "Excuse us for a minute please." He pulled his older brother out the room and closed the door. "What's up Yukio something wrong?" Yukio looked up at his elder twin, "Hikari can see demons, I don't know why or how but was able to see Kuro. She may be training to be an exorcist but there's to way to be sure unless she shows up to cram school but, for now, we both need to keep an eye on her." Rin went silent for a minute and nodded, "Yeah okay I'll be careful." Yukio glanced at the door and at his watch, "Ah it's almost time for cram school classes to start we're gonna be late!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a key from his pocket and was about to use it on the bedroom door just as the sound of key clicking inside the door and someone opening the door from the other side of the door despite the door never opening. Rin and Yukio looked at each other as they opened the door and entered the room and, sure enough, Hikari was nowhere to be found, "That settles it..." Yuiko muttered to his self as he used his cram school key on the door, "Hikari's an exorcist in training."

When Yukio and Rin got to their classroom they were greeted with the sight of Mephisto and Hikari standing in the front of the room as Hikari started to introduce herself, "Hello my name's Hikari it's nice to meet you all, I look forward to working with you guys." She ended her small introduction with a quick bow before she went to her seat in the back of the room with Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru. Mephisto sees the Okumura brothers and smiled walking over to them and ushered them out the room. "Ah, Okumura twins! I understand that you met Hikari already." He chuckled as Rin rolled his eyes, "Why'd it have to be a girl? A guy I understand but a chick?! And if she was training to be an exorcist why couldn't she stay with Kamiki and Shemi in the girl's dorm?" He huffed crossing his arms as Mephisto let out a dark chuckle, "You'll soon find the nature of these circumstances just be patient." And with that he walked off as the twins shared a look and sighed, walking into the classroom and continuing on with class.

Later on in the day the exwires, for the sake of the new student, had to do a reintroduction in familiars followed by the students attempting to summon familiars. As expected only Kamiki and Shemi were the only ones to summon a familiar at least until it was Hikari's turn as she took two summoning circles and drew some blood smearing it with it as she started to chant, "Elements of heaven and hell take form and come to my aid, come together and work as one!" With that, she threw the papers into the air as they combusted and out from the smoke came two foxes, one with a bright, angelic aura around it seeming to move with extreame elegance and grace and the other, the other, a fiery red one who's fur seems to move like burning flames. Hikari flaunted them a bit before class ended and she dismissed her framilliars.

As the school day ended and the evening started Yukio and Rin made it back to their dorms and heard someone grumbling from the dining area as the walked inside and saw Ukobach sitting on one of the tables looking a bit dejected. "Ukobach what's up?" Rin asked picking up the small demon as he told him something not understandable by the younger twin as he looked on from a few steps back. "I think Hikari beat us to the place, Ukobach said she took over the kitchen." Ukobach squealed something else and Rin started laughing, "And she mistook him for a girl-" He was cut off by Ukobach hitting him over the head before someone, more the likely Hikari called from the kitchen, "Ukobaaaaach! I need some help here!" The little demon grumbled as he went into the kitchen and soon enough Hikari and Ukobach started to set one of the tables and set out a few dishes for dinner as Yukio and Rin marveled at the sight, "That looks really good did you make this Hikari?" Yukio asked as she gave a nod, "Yeah Suguro-san gave me a recipie and I wanted to try it out, it was a way to thank you two for letting me stay here too." She bowed and got back up with a smile, "So thank you!" She cheered as dinnered started. As Rin and Yukio took the first bite of their meal they realized something, the dish she made called for meat, Hikari replaced that with fried tofu, it didn't taste bad to them it was just a bit odd to be eating a dish with its staple ingrediant to be replaced with something else. "This tastes as good as it looks, you're a pretty good cook Hikari." Rin praise as a light blush dusted Hikari's cheeks as she smiled, "Thanks, I was a bit worried it wouldn't tatse good since I used fried tofu but I love it so much it's like junk food to me. Surprising I can only eat tofu if it's fried if it's cooked any other way it just tatses gross." Rin let out a chuckle as the three of them chatted until dinner ended and everyone started cleaning up. "No Hikari you cooked dinner for us, we'll clean up you can go and do whatever." Rin insisted as Hikari gave up on trying to clean up and went upstairs as Yukio let out a dreamy-ish sounding sigh and Rin looked at him, "You got a crush on her don't you?" That snapped him out of him out of his thoughts and turned to his older twin and blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about Rin I just met her today I can't have a crush on her." Rin chuckled as he walked out the room speaking with a teasing tone, "There's a thing called love at first sight little bro, and the way you was looking at her during dinner and the sigh just now doesn't help either but whatever, you don't have a crush." And with that snide remark he left the room leaving his younger brother to his thoughts.

* * *

I am so sorry this is short but I'm working on multiple projects and I'm a bit rusty with things as well but please bear with me while I get back into the flow of things.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long but school and other problems

piled up leaving me a little time to work on this chapter, please forgive me.

* * *

"Yuki! Rin!" Hikari chipped as she fell into step with the brothers as they headed back to the dorm. "Hey, Hikari." Rin greeted as the two of them started chatting and Yukio stared at the two, he's written off the feelings he's been having for the blonde as a simple crush and nothing else but he felt a certain unease about it. It's been a month since the girl came to them under Mephisto's orders and she seems to have changed a bit. She wasn't as overly cheerful and perky as she was when she first arrived leaving her friends to believe that it was just a front to mask her true, and rather mischievous personality.

"...ki...Yuki...Yukio!" Yukio was pulled out of his thoughts as two pairs of blue eyes stared back at him. "You okay there bro? You were just walking and staring off into space." Rin asked his younger twin as Yukio walked faster to catch up with the two, "Nothing, just thinking about the mission I have to go on soon." He said not missing the frown on Hikari's face. Yukio and Rin have to realize that Hikari doesn't like it when either two of them goes off on a mission ever since Rin came back with a broken arm and a few other injuries. "Another one? You had three in the past month! You're getting more and more of them of them." The small blonde huffed as she turned her back to the two as Yukio sighed, "I can't do anything about it, with all the demons running around there aren't enough exorcists to help with the problem. I'll be back I promise." Yukio chuckled and petted Hikari's head as a small pout crept it's way onto the girl's face. Rin slung his arms around the shoulders of the two, "Come on Ukobach's making yakisoba tonight let's go eat!" His goofy attitude brought smiles to all of their faces as they headed up into the dorm.

"Yuki promise me something." Yukio looked over at the girl who sat on his bed as he packed to leave soon. "Of course, what is it?" He watched as Hikari got up and gently grasped his hand with her own, "Please..." She whispered looking up at him, her crystal clear blue orbs reflecting worry and seem to be pleading, "Please come back safe...I feel a sense of impending death and it's getting stronger...please...please...come back alive..." She lowered her head as her voice started to crack, Yukio felt his heart sink at distress Hikari felt and lifted her head so their eyes met and he wiped away the tears he saw collecting in the younger girl's eyes, "I'll come back I promise you Hikari, don't worry." He patted her gently on the head as she sniffled softly, "Alright I believe you...but if you don't make it back I'll hurt even more than you are." Hikari mumbled that last part so Yukio missed it. "Good, now come see me off." Hikari looked up at him with a small smile as she nodded, "Okay!"

A pair of sullen and dull blue eyes stared blankly at a slab of stone the owner of the eyes standing in the midst of the rain doing nothing to shield herself from the downpour. After a moment of silence, the figure finally spoke, "You died...you broke your promise..." The girl lowered her head as tears gathered and ran dow her face mixing in with the rain as she whispered the same name engraved onto the tombstone she stood in front of, "Yukio..."

Hikari woke up from her nightmare with a jolt and suddenly shot up rushing out the room. Sure she was in the middle of a class for cram school and had scared the shit out of just about all of her classmates and her teacher but at that moment, she didn't care. That nightmare was an omen, it was a warning, she needed to find Yukio and she needed to find him now. Hikari ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going but she knew that she would somehow find the exorcist if she just followed her instincts.

By the tine she started to slow down it was by force, every muscle in her body was screaming at her to rest, her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would leap out of her chest, and she was gasping and gulping for air. When she calmed enough she looked around, she was at the gate of the academy but why was she here? Her question was answered when she spotted a few figures slumped a bit of a way off outside of the gates. Hikari felt her blood turned to ice got closer to the figures. They were all exorcists who went on the same mission Yukio had and they seem to have been injured but not dead. 'What in the world happened...?' Hikari thought to herself as she spotted someone she hoped she wouldn't among the bodies. "YUKIO!" Upon seeing him Hikari rushed over to him and frantically looking him over to make sure that dream of her's wouldn't become a reality. She calmed to some degree when she hear him faintly breathing and giving off a weak pulse but didn't know what to do next, Yukio needed her help but so did all the other exorcists around her, what's is going to do? "Hikari!" Hikari was snapped out her thoughts to the sound of Rin calling out her name, she looked up to see him rushing towards them flanked by the other exwires. Hikari was about to call back out to them when a sudden pain came over her, it felt like someone was smacking her over the head repeatedly with a lead pipe. In the middle of her pain, she had let go of Yukio and fell to her side the pain drawing her away from consciousness.

"Tsk, what a troublesome princess...I've never thought you'd go to assiah...oh well...sit tight I'm coming to fetch you."

* * *

A/N: I know it's extremely short but I'm haveing really bad writer's block and I really don't want to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter.


End file.
